Hidden Note, Secret Crush
by KurayamiMitsukai
Summary: What's a better way for Tenten to tell Neji her feelings than a classic love note? NejixTenten This is a oneshot


Okay, so this is my first Naruto fic, thus my first NejixTenten fic. I hope they're not too out of character whacks self with a board Reviews are appreciated and wanted. x3 -- Rin

-------------------------------------

**A Hidden Note, a Secret Crush**

Tenten gazed out at the training fields. They were waiting for their sensei. The whole team was gathered. Rock Lee was kicking and punching the air, another one of his practices. He muttered to himself as he fought the air. Neji sat quietly near Tenten. It looked as though he was meditating. Tenten gazed at Neji out of the corner of her eye.

"Is something wrong?" Neji asked. Tenten jolted slightly. She forgot about the Hyuuga amazing eye.

"Nothing," Tenten said quickly. Her mind quickly wandered to the note that was in her kunai pouch, along with her scrolls and more. A faint blush was rising to her cheeks. She hoped it wasn't that obvious, she'd murder herself. "Hey, Lee, aren't you going to stop?"

"No," Lee said, "pre-training before the actual training is…" Tenten zoned out.

Sighing, she stood up. "I'm going to do some target practice," she said. She grabbed a kunai from her pouch and twirled it in her hand. She walked off and a piece of paper fluttered to the ground. Oblivious to the fallen paper, she continued walking. Neji, however, opened his eye and gazed at the paper.

-----------------------------------------------(ahh, i have to do th lines the retro way ...)

Shuriken, kunai, shuriken, kunai; Tenten threw the weapons in this order at the target. However, only a few made the bull's eye. Tenten sighed, dropping the shuriken in her hand. _What's wrong with me today?_ Tenten thought. _I'm so off_. She picked up the shuriken and threw it angrily at the target. It missed. Tenten growled.

"What's wrong with me?" she whispred. She sighed, sitting down. Her mind wasn't on the target.

_Why Neji of all people? _she thought. They longest conversation they ever had probably consisted of five sentences. And it probably wasn't even a friend-to-friend conversation. Tenten wanted to put the kunai through her head. The note...she wrote down how she felt about Neji on the note.

When did it all start? She couldn't remember. It all happened gradually. He is a genius. A handsome genius, if it doesn't hurt to add. A shinobi of few words…

She reached into her pocket, ready to rip up the note. She paused for a moment. She only felt the remaining kunai, her scrolls, bandages, and nothing else. She swallowed. Her heart pounded as she removed the pouch and gazed into it. The note wasn't there. Her heart pounded.

"Tenten," a voice said.

"G-Gai-sensei," she said. She saw Rock Lee and Neji behind him. Tenten gazed at Neji. Neji turned his head looking at Tenten. Usually, she'd look away, but for some reason, she kept staring. Gai-sensei and Rock Lee turned to where Tenten was gazing and saw Neji and turned back to Tenten.

"Let's get on with training," Gai-sensei interrupted. Rock Lee let out his battle cry and followed Gai-sensei. Neji walked towards Tenten.

"Eh?" Tenten looked at Neji. He held out his hand. Slowly, Tenten reached for his hand. He helped pulled her up. Tenten got up, still a good few inches away from Neji. Half of her heart wished that she'd disappear, the other half wished she had gotten her foot caught on a rock and tripped so she can get closer to Neji.

"Is something wrong?" Neji asked.

"No," Tenten said, "nothing." She looked away. "Um…"

"Maybe you can let go," Neji said. Her heart sank. Let go of him?

"W-what?" she whispered.

"Maybe you can let go of my hand now," Neji said. Tenten looked at her hand, which was gripping tightly on his. She dropped his hand quickly.

"Sorry," she said quickly, cheeks turning into a dark shade of red. "Um…we should go now, shouldn't we?" Neji turned around and Tenten followed. She placed her hands on her face. They felt very hot. _On the bright side, I think this was the longest conversation we've had alone together._ Tenten thought. She sighed immediately. _That's so pathetic._

"You should hurry up," Neji said. Tenten looked up and followed.

---------------------------------------------- (more retro separaters)

Throughout training, Neji acted like himself. Tenten, however, felt off beat. Her attacks were missing the target, and when it did, it was deflect as though she was fighting Temari again. Tenten sighed.

Tenten wished for the training to end. All she can think of was the note and what happened to it. _Maybe … Gai-sensei has it_, she turned to Gai-sensei. The way he was acting, it couldn't be. _What about Lee? Wait … why would he care?_ She imagined Lee reading the note and chuckling silently. _Or maybe it's home…No, can't be, I was positive I had it when I came today. Which leaves…_ Tenten turned to Neji.

"Tenten!" Neji moved quickly in front of Tenten as Lee came towards her. "This is sparring, pay attention."

"Sorry," murmured Tenten.

"Are you okay, Tenten?" Rock Lee asked.

"You're not even hitting the targets today," Gai-sensei said, much to Tenten's annoyance. She pulled out her scrolls. She needs to practice her twin dragon technique.

"Let's go," she said.

Training was over, and Rock Le and Gai-sensei left. Tenten remained behind, trying to find the note. A shadow loomed over Tenten from behind.

"What are you doing?" Neji asked. Tenten jumped a few feet away and used a tree for support.

"J-just looking for … uh … what are you doing?" she said quickly. Neji didn't reply. Tenten looked away, eyes cast towards the ground. Tenten opened her mouth, ready to tell him about the note, but Neji turned around with a piece of paper in his hand.

"I think this is what you're looking for," he said. Her eyes widened before she took the paper and Neji walked off. Faintly, a red shade was blended on his face.

Tenten opened the letter. Her hand-writing was scrawled on it saying:

_Neji, _

_We've been comrades for a while. But I think of you as more then just a comrade or even a friend. _

_I guess what I'm saying is, I love you. If you feel the same, respond to this. If you don't, just forget about it then. _

_Tenten_

Tenten's face flushed. He did read it. Tenten folded the letter and found writing scrawled on the back.

_So do I. _

_Neji _

Tenten's eyes widened at those word. She looked up, still seeing Neji's back. "Neji!" she called.

**I believe this is the end. **

-----------------------

Too out of character? Or the story just plain sucks? CONSTRUCTIVE (not demeaning) criticism would be wonderful. Thank you very much, have a good day while I find a rock to hide from flamers! - --- Rin


End file.
